


Troubled feathers

by harnatano (orphan_account)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, crack ship, tulkonwe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/harnatano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Maiar’s week, a crackish Tulkonwe fic, with Eonwë having the biggest crush on Tulkas, and Tulkas being a very caring friend.</p>
<p>For the sake of crack, let’s pretend Ainur keep their material forms even when the elves aren’t around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled feathers

Eonwë had had a good day; many hours he had spent in the company of his friend Olorin, and the herald was now walking back to Taniquetil for the feast organized by the King.

Preparing his wings, he was about to leave the ground when he heard a voice calling his name. The voice was definitely familiar, and Eonwë shivered as he recognized it, a mix of anticipation, shyness and bliss filling his heart. Coughing, the he tried to hide his confusion and this storm of feelings, holding back his emotions before the Vala could catch them.

All the Ainur had this tendency to get overwhelmed by their feelings, and if they weren’t cautious enough, their very being could emit them rather strongly, and letting them be seen and felt by the most perceptive ones. And Tulkas had always been quite perceptive.

That’s why the Maia forced himself to wrap his will around his own heart and to keep his emotions deep within him.

“Good evening, my lord.” He smiled awkwardly, avoiding to look into Tulkas’ eyes. “I didn’t expect to see you…”

“Are you kidding, little bird?” Tulkas replied with a loud laugh, patting Eonwë’s shoulder strong enough to make the Maia stumble. “I saw you walk there alone for quite a long time. Don’t you pretend you weren’t expecting to meet anyone.”

“I-I was heading back to Ta-Taniquetil.” It was happening again; Eonwë couldn’t find his words, nor could he pronounce them clearly, as it too often happened in the Vala’s presence. “I wa-was about to fly, when–”

But Tulkas didn’t let him finish his sentence, and rather bluntly, he pulled him into a tight embrace. “Oh come on, little bird! You could have left long ago!”

Crushed between the Vala’s powerful arms, Eonwë didn’t find anything to say, and he gasped as he felt a gentle caress against his left wing.

“Those are pretty soft!” Still holding the Maia tightly -too tightly- Tulkas was passing his hands through the white feathers, and at the unexpected feeling given by the touch, Eonwë struggled and let out a soft cry.

“M-My lord T-Tulkas, please!” He stuttered, a wave of unknown sensations overwhelming him. “M-My wings are very…. sensitive.”

Obviously, the Vala hadn’t realised the effect his touch had upon Eonwë, and with another wave of laughters he pressed a gentle hand against the feathers. “I didn’t know you were so ticklish!”

“Aaaaaah!” Eonwë jumped backwards, blinking and bringing his wings behind him clumsily as Tulkas pulled away with a smile.

“You’re so cute, little bird.” The Vala smiled. “But you shouldn’t be so shy with me. We’re friends after all.”

Unsure of what to say, the Maia gave an awkward nod, his hands moving nervously in front of him. 

“Nessa said you should visit us more often.” Tulkas continued. “And I can but agree. You and I should spend more time together.”

Eonwë could already feel his cheeks turning red, and he bit down his lips as he nodded again. Thankfully, Tulkas’ gaze wasn’t focusing on the Maia’s eyes, for he would have seen in them all the confusion and awkward discomfort that were rolling through Eonwë’s mind.

“Tell me Lilttle bird, are you going to the feast this evening?”

Again, Eonwë nodded, unable to say anything as a new warm wave invaded him.

“Good!” Tulkas shouted happily, wrapping one arm around the Maia’s shaking shoulders, and Eonwë feared that he would melt under the touch. “Nessa is already up there, so maybe we could go together. What do you think?”

“I… blehgaaaaaa—eeeeh.” Under Tulkas’ confused eyes, Eonwë realised he was actually unable to say anything but this mess of incoherent syllables, and he decided to keep his mouth shut and to simply give another nod.

“Alright…” Tulkas replied, frowning. “Are you sure you’re alright, sweet friend? Your face is turning slightly red…”

This time, Eonwë let out a sound that seemed like a mix between a frustrated moan and excited cry, and as he heard it, Tulkas’ frown deepened and he tightened his grip around the Maia’s shoulders.

“Friend, little bird, are you sick? What is happening to you?” He asked, his voice obviously worried. 

With a small effort, Tulkas scooped the Maia between his arms, and before Eonwë could react, he was being cradled against the Vala’s strong chest. “It’s alright, little bird. Tulkas is taking care of you now. Let me bring you to Lord Manwë. He will know what to do.”

Eonwë tried to speak again, but only managed to let out a soft chirping. He was feeling so hot he thought his fana wouldn’t be able to endure the pressure, and for a moment he was almost tempted to actually disembody for the safety of his mind. But Tulkas’ strong embrace was, in fact, way too pleasant, soothing and comfy, soft despite the strength, and soon, Eonwë found himself leaning in to it.

“Poor little bird.” Tulkas whispered, one strong hand stroking the Maia’s silver hair as he headed to the mountain. “I’ll keep you safe, dear friend, until we understand what is happening to you.”

The Maia squeaked softly, the blush on his cheeks deepening, and he curled up against Tulkas’ chest, closing his eyes and enjoying, for the time it would last, their delightful closeness.


End file.
